


Come educare il proprio ibrido

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [42]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hybrids, Kitty Kurt, M/M, Punishment, vagamente D/s
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine ha un sistema infallibile per calmare Kurt quand'è di cattivo umore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come educare il proprio ibrido

**Author's Note:**

> 046\. Blaine deve fermare un kitty!Kurt infuriato, per fortuna, sa esattamente come fare (ispirato a questo: https://www.facebook.com/freelikesvideos/videos/1685575435051842/?autoplay_reason=gatekeeper&video_container_type=0&app_id=2392950137)

Generalmente, Kurt era un ibrido estremamente beneducato e autosufficiente – del resto era metà gatto; c’erano pochissime cose che gli facevano perdere il controllo e non sempre era in negativo. Blaine sapeva, per esempio, che quando Kurt era dell’umore giusto e lui iniziava a grattargli delicatamente un punto dietro le orecchie, allora l’ibrido avrebbe iniziato a fare le fusa senza sosta.

C’erano anche le cose che lo facevano soffiare, ad esempio, i cibi particolarmente grassi – dolci e _cheesecake_ esclusi: Kurt iniziava a soffiare non appena ne sentiva l’odore e Blaine, per quanto gli fosse riconoscente di aver dato una svolta alla sua dieta, ogni tanto sentiva davvero la mancanza di un _cheeseburger_ bello grasso e per niente salutare.

La cosa che però Kurt odiava in maniera feroce e probabilmente del tutto istintuale era quando Blaine tornava a casa _puzzando_ (erano le parole di Kurt stesso) di altri esseri umani, o peggio ancora, di altri ibridi. Sfortunatamente per entrambi, la compagnia teatrale di cui Blaine faceva parte era mista e c’era un ibrido, fra i suoi colleghi, che sembrava aver fatto del marcare Blaine costantemente la sua missione personale.

Blaine perciò non si sorprese quando, rientrando a casa, trovò Kurt ad aspettarlo davanti alla porta, con le braccia conserte e le orecchie color crema tirate completamente indietro.

“Ciao, Kurt,” tentò Blaine, mostrandogli il suo sorriso migliore.

“Perché gliel’hai lasciato fare?” fu la prima cosa che Kurt pronunciò, quasi soffiando. “Lo sa che non mi piace.”

“Kurt,” sospirò Blaine, lasciandosi quasi crollare contro la porta d’ingresso. “Gliel’ho detto, ma Sebastian non…”

“Non m’interessa,” ruggì Kurt, la coda che frustava l’aria alle sue spalle e un lamento minaccioso che gli rimbombava nel petto.

Blaine sapeva che, arrivati a quel punto, Kurt era quasi completamente fuori controllo, ma tentò comunque l’approccio più gentile. “Kurt, lo sai che non significa niente per me…”

Kurt, per tutta risposta, soffiò, la coda che era raddoppiata in volume e le orecchie sempre più basse.

“Kurt,” tentò ancora l’umano, allungando una mano per cercare di placarlo. E Kurt fece esattamente quello che Blaine temeva: schiaffeggiò via la sua mano con l’intento di graffiarla (Kurt aveva degli artigli estremamente ben curati e limati fino alla punta delle dita proprio per evitare di ferire il suo ragazzo).

Blaine non se ne risentì, e quasi gli dispiacque vedere l’espressione contrita, ma sempre belligerante del suo ibrido, ma non si lasciò comunque impietosire: afferrò la larga molletta che teneva sempre in tasca in caso di estremo pericolo e, con un gesto veloce e navigato, la strinse dietro la nuca di Kurt.

L’ibrido s’irrigidì quasi immediatamente, afflosciandosi fra le sue braccia.

“Ecco, adesso sai come funziona: io ti libero a patto che tu mi aspetti sul divano mentre vado a farmi una doccia e poi, quando tornerò indietro potrai marcarmi come e quanto vuoi, okay?” spiegò gentilmente, dopo aver sistemato Kurt sul divano. Senza aspettare una risposta che non sarebbe potuta arrivare, Blaine tolse via la molletta e Kurt lo guardò indignato, prima di voltargli le spalle.

Fu solo quando Blaine tornò dalla doccia che Kurt sembrava aver perso tutta la sua belligeranza iniziale ed anzi, quando si voltò verso di lui sembrava imbarazzato e contrito.

“Non ti ho fatto male, vero?” domandò Blaine, sedendosi accanto a lui e accarezzandogli delicatamente il collo.

“No… ed io te ne ho fatto?” chiese di rimando Kurt, avvicinandosi cautamente verso di lui ed ispirando il suo odore – in quel momento neutro, grazie alla doccia.

“No, per niente,” lo rassicurò, allargando le braccia per invitarlo ad accoccolarsi contro di lui.

Kurt lo fece dopo solo un momento di esitazione, sedendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe ed affondando il viso nell’incavo del suo collo: la coda si muoveva languida dietro di lui e Blaine provò ad accarezzargli la schiena, ricevendo un miagolio deliziato.

“Odio perdere il controllo in quel modo,” brontolò l’ibrido un momento dopo. “Ma c’è qualcosa di quel… _Sebastian_ che mi manda su tutte le furie.”

“Lo so, mi dispiace.”

“Non è colpa tua,” mormorò Kurt, strusciando il viso contro il suo. “E poi non è così male… alla fine mi fai sempre i grattini migliori, quando pensi che debba perdonarti qualcosa.”

Blaine rise, per la verità di quelle parole e per l’espressione civettuola di Kurt. E sì, i grattini Blaine glieli faceva sempre dopo quelle occasioni, ma Kurt poteva anche non sapere che non era perché voleva farsi perdonare, ma perché adorava essere stordito dalle sue fusa.


End file.
